Fixing a Broken Heart of Silver
by BillieJenkinsRocks
Summary: Crossover fanfiction between the new and old 90210, focusing on Erin Silver as the main character. Her struggles with life at home and out of home, and bringing more attention to her relationships with her family and friends. Contains Beverly Hills 90210.


**Fixing a Broken Heart of Silver.**

**Synopsis:** This story is going to be Silver centric, with strong relationships of the old and new cast. The story is starting at the very beginning of the new 90210 series focusing on Silver and her relationships with others around her. The storyline will explain itself through the story. I will be keeping to the series as a guideline however some storylines may be changed in order for my story to work, and also more Silver related issues will be added.

Whereas most of the characters will have the same characteristics as on the show, they may be slightly heightened at times. The only character I will be slightly changing is Naomi, which you will see in the story. The story will include interaction with all the main characters of the new 90210 as well as strong Silver/Kelly, David/Silver/Kelly, and other relationships from the old 90210.

Just a few things to mention about Silver, I have moved her Birthday back to the original date for the old 90210 series, so that makes her 15 at the moment in this fan fiction, like Annie, soon to turn 16 in July. So of course this also means that at the moment Silver does not have a car.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Beverly Hills 90210 or the new spin off series 90210, or the characters from either of these shows, all rights remain to the creators of these shows. I am only using the characters and stories for entertainment purposes and will not be making any profit from them, so please do not sue me.

I think that's about all, if you want any more info please pm me or ask for more in a review, so without further ado please do enjoy the first chapter.

**Prologue.**

Sunlight was shining brightly through the small circular window down onto a young sleeping girl, who looked peaceful and relaxed, as she slumbered covered up tightly in her black bed comforter. On a surface near the girl a mobile phone lit up and began to vibrate.

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"Ring,ring ring!"

"Ring,ring ring!"

"Ring, ring ri-"

A loud thud was heard echoing through the room, as the mobile phone dropped from the young girls hand, after being successfully silenced.

Slowly the clogs in the girls mind began to turn as her consciousness came back to her leaving her awake. The first sign the girl made of being awake was a loud groan, almost like a whimper, as she rolled onto her side wrapped in the comforter, revealing a mess of brunette hair. The movement had caused her to remember the cold hard surface that she had slept on last night.

Slowly the girl unwrapped herself from the comforter and stood shakily on her legs. Yawning and stretching she stumbled to her mirror. Looking into her mirror she paused before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her hands.

"Wow, Silver, the crawled through a bush hair style suits you. Who knew?" The girl, Silver, said to herself sighing.

"I'm talking to myself... Great... I'm going crazy." Silver said to herself sarcastically, before throwing off her pyjamas' and jumping into her shower to start her normal morning routine before school.

School.

School was a place that most children found either pointless or amazing. Pointless to be learning information that would never be used again, or amazing as it can be used to gain social status. However for Silver school was probably one of the only things that she was undecided on.

On one hand Silver though that school was great; you could learn things, while being care free and relaxed. However also at the same time you were constantly questioning yourself as to whether the person, that you were presenting to all your peers was in fact the real you.

This was a battle that Silver was constantly fighting in her mind, because she truly didn't know if she should be her true self. It was hard enough being the version of herself she had created to get through school. She didn't know if she could handle people not liking the true her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Finally!_

Silver thought to herself as she made it to the school parking lot. One thing Silver could not wait for was her 16th Birthday. At 16 she would be able to get a car and finally, hopefully, escape from this place.

Beverly Hills.

It sounded like such a dreamy place to the outside world. However when you're on the inside looking out, Beverly Hills is not as wonderful as it seems. The issues and problems that come with living in Beverly Hills cause people to grow up too quickly.

Silver had found herself having to grow up quickly after the 8th grade when her family fell apart. Since then Silver had slowly learned to only depend on herself, as trusting in people would only end in pain.

It made her laugh at times. Thinking that the only person who ever told her the truth of what life was really like was the most unlikely person she could think of.

Now though Silver could not wait to grow up, at 16 she could get her car, and finally she would not have to walk to school anymore. It's not that she didn't like the walk; it was just walking usually made her late because of her habit of oversleeping.

Silver looked around as she made her way up to the school steps noticing only a few students left outside, she could tell she was late. Sighing as she moved her messenger bag into a more comfortable position at her side, she made her way through the door of West Beverly Hills High School, hoping that she was not too late for class.

* * *

Sorry guys I know this one is short but after all it is a prologue and prologue's are meant to be short to set an appetiser as such for the story to come. The actually chapters will be a lot longer than this, and will pick up in pace as the story goes along.

Please review if you like what you read and want more, if I don't feel this story getting enough love I probably will not continue it.

So please, please review!!!


End file.
